Talk:Alcina the Ego/@comment-101.174.190.64-20130910060739/@comment-3482311-20131021072833
Well I typed up a near 2k word response and the page decides to refresh itself when i press post comment i'll try once more Thank you for actually making an account instead of the same wikia contributor poking/harrassing me every time from different computers in his university/area. I have never ever, ever sold/traded anything I've obtained from this and have never/ever traded anything i've obtained from this. Trust me, the most expensive card I've put on bazaar to be sold would be MR key evo's nothing bigger, any cards I purchase are with legitimate pots from events and other things. I had written more on this matter before the page refreshed but basically that covers anything you say about it affecting other players because it doesn't. I've kept it isolated because I only do it when I need it e.g last hecate card pack I obtained 6 hecates to use for myself and did not trade/sell a single one as well as not using this glitch once since them. In regards to cloned cards, I would never ever do it in my life, I would rather obtain it from the card pack than clone it, only one person does this and the people he's traded with have been banned even though they are innocent, I know but choose not to do this. If anyone decided to crack down obviously it would be my problem/fault how does that concern anyone else? No one else was involved and I dont even know how they would crack down on me when it's their fault for not fixing it and it's quite blatantly obvious after I've done it a few times and they dont notice. Your analogy is off the mark completely, here's a better analogy that fits this although its a shortened version of mine before I refreshed the page: Imagine a big monopoly company such as a bank that is the only bank in the world, this bank employs unethical means such as sabotaging any competition that may arise as well as threatening and scaring anyone who does not use their service, say for example one day they decide to post up in their policy accidentally or intentionally, who knows, "Anyone who can guess the bank vault number can have everything thats inside", and I guessed correctly and they knowingly and willingly hand me whats inside. That's what people don't seem to be able to get in their head. The person on the other end knowingly and willingly is handing me whats inside it's not me tricking them or anything at all. In regards to your closing thoughts this has nothing to do with credit cards and doesnt require credit cards at all in fact. Anyone who's spent a LOT on this game or has spent any money at all will realize how greedy and underhanded gree is, have you noticed the climbing card packs, the stamp packs which give absolutely nothing until the later pages, the charge packs which cost more and more, these are all unethical marketing strategies employed to lure in people who do not read the fine print or realize how much it actually costs to get a few pixels. I had more written on this subject such as complaints/suggestions being ignored as well as all the problems/bugs/exploits in the game easily fixable within 30 minutes hell I could do it for them in 30 minutes or less. Take for example the chest bug, fixable in less than a second. No I'm not hurting anyone but the company themselves and even then that's very far fetched as they are only gaining money and not losing money, gaining slightly less doesn't make a difference when they just pocket it and refuse to hire support or staff or even bother to consider the players opinions themselves.